The invention relates to an assembly comprising a belt height adjuster and a belt feeder for feeding a webbing of a seat belt.
So far belt feeders have primarily been employed in convertibles so that the seat belt can be reached more easily when getting into the car. In two-door vehicles a belt feeder can be easily mounted on the B-pillar. In four-door vehicles it is a problem, however, that the B-pillar has a very narrow design.